Red Army
The Red Army was the army of the Soviet Union 1918-1991. It was formed during the Russian Civil War in 1918 from Bolshevik Red Guards by communist theorist Leon Trotsky. At first the army had no Military ranks, and was a voluntary group. By 1922 the Red Army became the offical army of the Soviet Union. Russian Civil War The Red Army fought against The Russian White army in 1917-1922. The White Army (consisting of anti-communists, liberals, nationalists and conservatist) opposed the Bolsheviks after the October Revolution and wanted to stop them. Eventually the Bolsheviks won the war and the Soviet Union was formed. World War II In 1939 The Soviet Union attacked Finland (Winter War). It seemed that the Red Army would defeat the Finnish forces in a matter of days. Before the attack The Red Army had suffered from Stalin's great purge. Many soviet officers and generals were killed during the purge. The Red Army had to use new officers that didn't have much experience. During the Winter War the Soviets had many losses, because the new officers didn't do well. The Finnish Army used Guerrilla Warfare against the Red Army and had many great victories against them. The Red Army didn't use the right tactics in the Finnish woodland and suffered great losses. In the End the Soviets did break the Finnish defense lines in Karelia. The Finnish army was defeated but, Great Britain and France forced the Soviet Union to stop the attack and forced to have a peace traty with the Finns. The Red Army hadn't defeaten the small nation Finland. The war between Finland and The Soviet Union continued in the Continuation war, because Finland allied with Nazi Germany. Finland feared that the Soviet Union would attack their country again and allied with Germany, just to defend their own country not to invade the Soviet Union. The Red Army fought against Nazi Germany's Wehrmacht in 1941-1945. The Wehrmacht attacked the Soviet Union as a part of operation Barbarossa (The Invasion of the Soviet Union.) At first the Red Army suffered heavy losses against the German army in 1941-1942. It seemed impossible to defeat Nazi Germany. Even whole Soviet field armies were destroyed. The tide turned in 1943, when the German army was defeated in the battle of Stalingrad. Then the German army was forced to retread from the East, and were pushed back by the Red Army the whole way back to Germany. After Adolph Hitlers death the war ended in 1945. By then The Red Army had invaded the capital Berlin and several other areas. On the way to Nazi Germany The Soviet Union occupied countries like Poland and Romania, later organizing communist parties into those countries. After WWII an Iron curtain had fallen onto the middle eastern countries. The Cold War The Red Army acted in many Eastern European countries. During the Arms race between the United States and The Soviet Union the Red Army created many Nukes to rival the USA. During the era the Red Army fought in battles like; The Korean War 1950-1953 and the Soviet war in Afganistan 1979-1989. The Red Army had been defeaten in the Afganistan War against the Mujahideen. There was a peace treaty in the Korean war. End of The Red Army In the collapse of the Soviet Union the Red Army played a role in the 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt. After this the Soviet Union collapsed and The story of the Red Army was over. The remains of the Red Army were formed into the Armed forces of the Russian Federation. In Metal Gear Solid The Red Army played a part in MGS3: Snake Eater as the GRU forces. They also served as one of the games main antagonist forces in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. During the game Big Boss can recruit members of the Red Army as allies to stop Gene and other members of FOX. Notable members of the Red Army in the MGS -series - Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov - Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin - Sergei Gurlukovich - Revolver Ocelot - Jonathan (Portable Ops) Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Military Groups Category:MGS3 Category:Category:Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater